Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
This is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! Episodes thumb|300px|right Season Six The Titan's popularity is about to take a nosedive, when an ambitious politician declares war on the teenage vigilantes, inciting protest and riot against them to build up her own political career, and turning the heroes into wanted fugitives. In the process, she unknowingly conspires with a shadowy cabal that's not only connected to Nightwng and ex-partner Batman, but dedicated to bringing about a cataclysm the likes of which the Titans have never faced before. #'Showtime' #'Showtime, Part II' #'Nightrunner' #'Grim' #'Malware' #'Powerless' #'Xenophobia' #'Independence' #'Honor' #'Sub-Zero' #'Deathstroke' #'Recidivism' #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head' #'Mentors' #'Tomorrow' #'Tomorrow, Part II' #'Uprising' #'Lazarus' #'Trial of the Century' #'The Third Rail' #'Full House' #'The Blade of the Demon' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been, Part II' ' Alderman.jpg|Elizabeth Alderman Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Slade.jpg|Slade Talia2.jpg|Talia al Ghul Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow ' Season Seven The war against the Titans is over, but the peace doesn't last long for the teen heroes. Starfire disappears, sending the Titans on a search and rescue into deep space. They find her going renegade against the Gordanians, and her sister, Blackfire. After bringing her sister to justice, they soon put Earth in the crosshairs for their interferance, when she in turn escapes and allies with a vengeful fugitive, Sinestro. Both wanting payback against the Earth, they form the Sinestro Corps, a group composed of the galaxy's most fearsome aliens. Giving them yellow power rings which are fueled by fear, they plan to wreak havoc upon humanity, and the Green Lanterns. #'Noel (Part 1)' #'In Blackest Day (Part 2)' #'In Brightest Night (Part 3)' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Heroes' Welcome' #'Obsidian' #'Therapy ' #'Animal Kingdom' #'Mine!' #'The Lodge' #'Double Indemnity' #'Double Indemnity, Part II' #'Fight or Flight' #'Bloodpact' #'All Quiet on the Homefront' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Royale' #'Dialtone' #'Semper Fi' #'Thicker than Water' #'Vengeance' #'Vengeance, Part II' #'Vengeance, Part III' ' Sinestro 001.jpg|Sinestro Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Sincorps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps Scarecrow-power ring.jpg|Scarecrow Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Red Lanterns.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps ' Season Eight The war of the Sinestro Corps has ended, Earth is no longer in jeopardy, and Beast Boy has begun a dating Raven. Just when things have settled down, Raven is confronted by individuals she never even knew exsisted... her brothers! The sons of Trigon come a knockin', bringing the Titans to their knees. Now they must protect Raven from being warped by her demonic siblings, and preventing the return of Trigon. But things only get worse, when old foes return to declare their allegiance to Trigon, and aid in his conquest of the universe. If things weren't bad enough, it seems the Titan's only hope against the siblings and their new allies rests in the hands of the Fearsome Five, led by Doctor Light, whose become more sinister and cunning since last they encountered him. #'Valentine' #'Sibling Rivalry' #'Mother Dearest' #'As Above, So Below' #'Fearsome' #'Unleashed' #'If You Build It...' #'Hellspawns' #'Fusion' #'It's Morphin' Time!' #'Property' #'Fanplasmagoria' #'Darkest Just Before the Dawn' #'The Jötunn' #'The Jötunn, Part II' Trigon-2.jpg|'Trigon' Brother Blood.jpg|'Brother Blood' Psimon Teen-Titans.png|'Psimon' Raven-brothers.png|'Lust, Wrath, Envy' Sonsoftrigon t6.jpg|'Gluttony, Greed, Sloth' Atrocitus.jpg|'Atrocitus' Doctor Light Teen-Titans.png|'Doctor Light' Mammoth.jpg|'Mammoth' Shimmer.jpg|'Shimmer' Gizmo.jpg|'Gizmo' Sabbac.jpg|'Sabbac' Season Nine When a bombing occurs at the Daily Planet, and a hero's wife is nearly killed, the Justice League turns to the Titans for help in capturing the suspected culprit. But when it appears that Doctor Light is responsible, the Titans soon learn that the villain was much more malevolent a foe than the one the first encountered. In a desperate act after he discovered their secret identities, the League mind-wiped his memory and turned him to a pathetic loser. Now his full memory has returned, and he enlists over 200 villains to his cause, forming the "Secret Society of Super Villains" to destroy the League. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor uses his power and influence to "help" the heroes during this crisis, using the situation to redeem his public view and fulfill his own political ambitions. The Titans must begrudingly help their mentors, even though they themselves are divided by the League's inexcusable actions. #'Requiescat in Pace' #'Memory Bank' #'Erosion' #'The Ties That Bind' #'Villains United ' #'Villains United, Part II' #'Villains United, Part III' #'Villains United, Part IV' #'Reckoning' #'Hocus Pocus' #'Group Therapy' #'The Lines are Drawn...' #'The Die is Cast...' #'Under Siege' #'What You Leave Behind' #'The Battle of Metropolis' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part II' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part III' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part IV' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part V' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VI' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VII ' #'Days Gone Bye' #'Days Gone Bye, Part II' DoctorLight.jpg|'Doctor Light' SladeTT.jpg|'Slade' Secret Society of Super Villains Logo.png|'Secret Society of Super Villains' Season Ten #'Hunted' #'Hunted, Part II' #'Hunted, Part III' ' Wildebeest-2.jpg|'The Wildebeest''' ' Season Eleven #'Landslide''' ' Lex Luthor.jpg|'Lex Luthor''' ' Season Twelve #'Paradise Lost''' #'Paradise Lost, Part II' #'Crisis' #'Crisis, Part II' #'Crisis, Part III' #'Crisis, Part IV' #'Crisis, Part V' Anti-monitor.jpg The Titans As a whole they are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. The Original Titans (Jump City, California): Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania): Aqualad, Bumblebee, Arsenal, Mas y Menos, Tramm, Secret Titans North (Montana): Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Argent, Killowat, Mirage, Young Frankenstein Titans South (Florida): Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Jericho, Herald, Solstice, Static Titans Midwest (Central City, Missouri): Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Zachary Zatara, Bombshell Westcoast Titans (Los Angeles): Bushido, Thunder and Lightning, Flamebird, Nightrider Titans Redemption: Jinx, Ravager, Kid Devil, See-More, XL Terrestrial, Joker's Daughter, Kyd Wykkd, Terra Nightwing sham93.jpg|Nightwing Beast Boy 05.jpg|Beast Boy Raven tv.jpg|Raven Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Arsenal2.jpg|Arsenal Mas-y-Menos.jpg|Mas Y Menos Tramm.jpg|Tramm Secret.jpg|Secret Red Star.jpg Kole.png Gnarrk.png Argent2.jpg Killowat.jpg Mirage.png Young Frankenstein.jpg WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Kid-flash super.jpg|Kid Flash Ravager.png|Ravager Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Zatara.jpg|Zachary Zatara Bombshell.jpg Kyle-Rayner.jpg Pantha.jpg Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg Hot-Spot.jpg Jericho.jpg Herald.jpg Solstice.jpg Static.jpg Bushido.jpg Thunder-and-Lightning.jpg Flamebird.png Nightrider.jpg Jinx.jpg Kiddevil.jpg SeeMore.jpg XLTerrestrial.jpg Duela Dent.jpg Kyd.jpg Terra.jpg Category:Fan-series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)